The present disclosure relates to multi-player online games and, in particular, to systems and methods for managing bonuses in multi-player online games.
In general, a multi-player online game can be played by hundreds of thousands or even millions of players who use client devices to interact with a virtual environment for the online game. The players are typically working to accomplish tasks, acquire assets, or achieve a certain score or level in the online game. Some games require or encourage players to form groups or teams that can play against other players or groups of players.
In a typical example, the players have certain capabilities to perform tasks and acquire virtual items or other assets in the virtual environment. These capabilities can change over time as players become more proficient or reach more advanced levels in the game.